Just another distant Memory
by SurannekeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: When Elliot's health deteriorates even more, Jonny and Jac become concerned and decide to call on Elliot's old friend, but will it all get to much for those involved when the illness takes real affect.
1. Chapter 1

Jonny stood at the nurse's station flicking through paperwork supposedly, when really his eyes were following Elliot Hope around the ward, watching as he bumbled from one disaster to the next. He knew Elliot had Alzheimer's; it had been diagnosed the day before by a neurologist, but here Elliot was flitting about like he had no care in the world. Jonny looked up once again, not moving his head and watched as Elliot came pacing past.

'Mr Hope?' Jonny tried to call. Elliot just ignored the nurse's call and instead hurried past to his office where Jonny heard the door slam. Nothing seemed to be getting through to the cardiothoracic surgeon and it really needed to. Elliot could no longer practice medicine, it was too risky. If Guy Self found out world war three would be set.

'Don't tell me, one direction have split up?' Jac suddenly gasped as she appeared behind him and noticed his worried look.

'What?' Jonny croaked as he turned to face his Daughter's Mother who was smiling smugly at him with her long hair tied in a ponytail, allowing the auburn to trickle down her back gracefully.

'It's either one direction splitting up or the canteen has stopped serving the milkshakes with sprinkles and cream. You look as though you could rip your eyeballs out and then swallow them… what's wrong?' Jac asked, her tone turning softer towards the end of the sentence when she realised Jonny was actually really worried about something.

'Oh it's nothing…' Jonny said unconvincingly.

'Come on Jonny, tell your Baby Momma and she'll sort it all out' Jac smiled cheekily making Jonny laugh a little. The two sat down in the seats behind the desk and looked at each other.

'I'm worried about Elliot' Jonny sighed. Jac raised an eyebrow.

'We've all been worried about Elliot since day one' Jac joked but Jonny shook his head.

'No, this isn't just Elliot. This is , I shouldn't even be talking to you about this' Jonny groaned as he put his hand to his neck nervously.

'Jonny, come on. I might be able to help' Jac suggested, hoping to hear some gossip.

'Alright. Elliot's got Alzheimer's, but he won't listen and I don't know what to do to make him slow down and realise that he is putting others in danger' Jonny let everything spill from his mouth. Jac sat back in her chair looking relaxed.

'Why didn't you say?' Jac asked as she picked her phone from her pocket and searched through her contacts. Jonny tried to look to see what she was doing, but the phone was already clamped to her ear.

'Mrs Beauchamp? Is Jac. Jac Naylor. There is something I think you need to know'

* * *

Connie stood at the nurses station, her baby bump blooming as she surveyed her kingdom. Well what would soon be her kingdom. Her eyes followed Guy as he moved around the ED, followed by several members of the board. Every so often she would catch his eye and smile smuggly as he lost track of whatever he had been saying.

'He just can't keep his eyes off you' Zoe muttered bitterly as she appeared at Connie's side with open patient notes in her hands. Connie placed both her hands on her 5 month old bump.

'Probably trying to remember what I look like without this thing' Connie muttered as she rubbed her stomach. She knew whey Guy was staring at her. It was a look of utter love and devotion, to both her and their Child, although no one else knew that last fact. Connie knew that if that news became public that it would just cause more problems within the ED and with Zoe.

'No, his probably just wishing that it was him that had got you pregnant, so you could play kings and queen together' Zoe smirked as she threw her paperwork down onto the desk and headed off again back towards the office she shared with Connie. Connie shook her head, if only she knew she thought before she was interrupted by Robyn who was holding the phone to her chest.

'Mrs Beauchamp, I've got Ms Naylor from Darwin on the phone for you. She say's it's urgent' The young nurse called. Connie frowned for a second before holding out her hand for the phone and side stepping to where it sat on the desk so the cord wasn't being pulled halfway around the desk.

'Ms Naylor, to what do I owe this pleasure' Connie asked as she placed the phone to her ear. As Jac began to speak, sharing her concerns with her senior colleague, Connie's eyes followed Guy as he spoke to the board. He looked so lovely in the suit she had brought for him and with the Tie Grace had got him for his birthday the week before. She was so engrossed in Guy's attire that she wasn't even really listening to Jac until one sentence struck her.

'Jesus. Ok, i'm on my way up now' Connie mumbled numbly as she moved the phone away from her ear and looked at it with utter sadness in her green eyes.

'Mrs Beauchamp, you ok?' Robyn asked anxiously as she watched the Consultant put her phone back down on the receiver and looked back over at Guy who was now staring at her worriedly.

'Perfectly fine. I have to nip up to Darwin so will you let Dr Hanna know' Connie ordered before grabbing her stethoscope and pager from the desk and hurrying off towards the lifts which would take her up to Darwin.

* * *

Elliot bumbled down the corridor of Darwin with paperwork tucked under his arm and a jam doughnut in his hand. He had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing to be honest. He was sure Jonny had told him he was needed by someone but he couldn't remember who.

'Elliot?' A voice called from behind him. Elliot recognised the voice immediately but just couldn't place it. He turned around sharply and came face to face with a woman with brunette hair and deep green eyes who also sported a bump. He looked at her puzzled for a second.

'Gina?' He asked a small smile falling to his lips. The woman's face dropped as she shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

'Elliot, it's Connie. Remember, we used to work together here a few years ago. I work in the ED now, and your Grace's godfather, my little girl?'Elliot's face screwed up for a second as though he really had to think. Connie's heart sunk to the floor as she watched the man she had considered her best friend confused and disorientated.

'Connie' Elliot repeated as though he recognised the name. Connie came closer and put her arm around his shoulders.

'Yeah, Connie. Mrs Beauchamp?' She reminded him as she guided him back towards the office they had once upon a time shared.

'Switzerland?' He blurted out suddenly not really understanding why the word came mind when he thought of Connie. Connie swallowed some tears as the pair turned a corner, Connie still holding onto the older man tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Connie stood in the corridor outside of a side-bay where she had managed to coax Elliot into resting in whilst she waited for Guy to arrive after his board meeting. She kept glancing back at the man worriedly as he just seemed to stare into thin air with no idea what was really going on. It was as though he could go from being competent to being completely unsure of who he was and what he was doing with a stethoscope around his neck.

'How is he doing?' Jac asked as she joined Connie's side and looked down at the man as the consultant was already doing. Connie let out a sigh before looking Jac in the eye.

'The truth?' She asked. Jac nodded and Connie's face sagged slightly as her face was pulled into a sort of lost expression.

'He can't take care of himself. He most certainly will never be able to practice as a doctor again' Connie said matter of factly. It was such a terrible thought, Elliot Hope, not being able to be a doctor. The man was part of Holby's furniture, he was the man everyone went to for advice and support. He was the man Connie had confided in at her lowest ebbs.

'What's going to happen now though? I mean we can't let him go home if his a danger. He'd end up toasting himself and the house' Jac said in her usual witty way that she was all so famous for. Connie raised her eyebrows and looked at the woman in a headteacher type of way.

'Elliot will be staying here until something can be sorted out. At least if he is here, it's familiar to him' Connie finished as she spotted Guy emerging from the lift at the end of the corridor. The CEO held up his pager and shook it side to side.

'17 Pages? Was it really necessary? I couldn't get a word in edge ways!' Guy babbled on as he looked down at the screen and shook his head in disbelief.

'Well I am sorry to pull you away from your monthly Mother's meeting, but this is really quite serious' Connie hissed angrily. She wouldn't just page him for nothing.

'Hit me with it' Guy smiled cockily.

'She'll hit you with something in a minute' Jac muttered quickly. Guy turned his head and looked at her for a second before Connie demanded his attention once again.

'Elliot has Alzheimer's Connie spat at him angrily. Guy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

'His always been a bit, you know. His probably just stressed' Guy shook it all off just assuming it was Connie overreacting. Connie huffed before storming off up the corridor to the office that Elliot had shared with Jac, and grabbed the mans notes from where they were laid out neatly. She tucked them under her arm and stomped back to Guy, holding the notes out cockily.

'I am assuming that you are an actual Neurosurgeon and not a complete Moron?' Connie snapped as Guy flicked through the notes. He quickly shot Connie a look before nodding his head.

'I'm sorry. You are right, now calm down because your not doing the baby any good when your like this, nor Elliot as a matter of fact' Guy warned. Connie was about to comment when Elliot's voice called.

'Connie?' Connie looked at the other two before hurrying over to the bed and standing beside the man.

'Elliot, it's alright I'm here' She soothed.

'What am I doing in this bed? I have patients I need to see too...' He bumbled as he tried to get of the bed. Connie tried to sit him back down but failed.

'Elliot come on, sit back down please' Connie begged as she tried to grab his arm to sit him back down.

'No! Leave me alone!' Elliot cried as he flung his arm backwards. Connie felt the world freeze. The walls slowly turned into the ceiling as she fell backwards. She tried to hold her arms out but ended up falling straight into a metal trolley that had been left out by one of the HCAs.

'CONNIE!' Guy shouted as he threw Elliot's notes at Jac and ran into the room. He pushed past a shaking Elliot and crouched onto the floor next to the ED Doctor who was clutching her stomach in agony.

'Jesus. Jac can you get some help over here. I need a obstetrician and someone from Psych here now!' Guy shouted. Jac hurried off to find Jonny and a few other nurses. Connie looked at Guy and shook her head.

'I'm bleeding' She managed in between breaths.

'You'll be ok, come on. Mr T will be here soon...' Guy said with hope in his voice, although he was not sure what for. The chances of a child surviving at 28 weeks was slim.


	3. Chapter 3

'We need to deliver the baby now before we lose them both' Mr T said seriously to Guy as the pair stood at the edge of the room while several nurses started hooking Connie up to a variety of different drips and monitors.

'You mean caserean?' Guy asked. Mr T nodded. Everything was becoming so real. He was about to become a Father again, but would the child survive? Would Connie survive. He felt numb and confused. He could hear the voices of Nurses and Doctors but could not make out what they were saying.

'Mr Self, are you joining us in theatre?' Mr T asked kindly assuming that Guy was worried about his colleague, and not that he was the Child's Father.

'I need to be there, for my Child and for Connie' Guy said without realising what he had just said. Mr T held in his surprise and simply nodded his head.

'That changes a few things. You need to sign some documents for the Child when they are born. You will need to make the decisions until Connie regains consciousness' Mr T said as he helped wheel the trolley down to theatre.

'Mr Self?' He called. Guy looked at him dazed before following the doctor down to theatres.

* * *

Serena marched down the corridor to where she had been paged too. She was rarely ever called upto Darwin, it was Ms Naylor's domain, and if anything kicked off, Guy was usually on hand. She could hear some commotion from one of the side rooms and followed her instincts. She came round the corner, looking through the window as she did. Elliot Hope on the floor, several nurses and Ms Naylor surrounding him.

'What the hell is going on? Where is Mr Self?' Serena demanded.

'You mean you haven't heard?' Jac panted as she stepped away from the group.

'Heard what?' Serena asked casting an eye over to Elliot who just looked completley dumbstruck.

'Elliot knocked Mrs Beauchamp over, and Mr Self has had him admitted to Hancock' Jac said sadly.

'Hancock? That's a psychiatri... I'm missing part of this story aren't I?'

'He has Alzheimer's... Mrs Beauchamp is pregnant... and Guy is the Father from what I can gather'

'So he Has Elliot sectioned? His overreacting a little isn't he?' Serena questioned as she watched Elliot sitting down on the bed with a glass of water while a doctor from Hancock came and spoke to him.

'Mrs Beauchamp's gone into early Labour. 28 weeks. Mr T is in surgery with her'

'Why does no one tell me anything?' Serena sighed' Have you got the paperwork, i'll have to write a twenty page report on this for him. Who has signed the papers?'

'Myself and the psychiatrist. It's for the best now, he'll be safe there until another alternative turns up' Jac said in a low voice as The doctor and nurses from the Psychiatric Ward came out of the doors with Elliot who had been placed in a wheelchair.

'Mrs Beauchamp agreed with him?' Serena asked surprised. She had come to understand that Elliot and Connie had been close.

'She was in too much pain to know what was going on'

'This will not go down well then will it?' Serena answered.


	4. Chapter 4

'I can't believe she's here' Guy smiled proudly as he placed his hand into the incubator and gently stroked the small child's hand as Connie sat in a wheelchair beside him with a proud look on her makeup free face. Guy was in such awe of how strong the baby was, 28 weeks and all she had to show for it was an oxygen tube up her nose and a feeding tube in her stomach. She had a small amount of brown hair covering her head and big baby blue eyes that Guy was secretly wishing would turn Green, like her Mothers.

'She's beautiful' Connie gushed as she felt Guy's arms reach around his shoulders. She felt as rough as anything, but somehow seeing her new-born Daughter fighting and wriggling about was the best medication she could be given. She knew she needed a shower but she could not physically take her eyes off the tiny baby, she was just too beautiful and too precious to even blink.

'I phoned the Nanny, she's bringing Grace over after School' Guy revealed. Connie's face turned into a wide smile, a smile that signified how much her children both meant to her.

'She'll be so excited, every Christmas has been the same,_when am I getting a baby sister?_' Connie laughed happily. She felt like she had no care in the world, two beautiful children and a wonderful partner.

'What should we call her? 'Guy asked almost breathlessly.

'Grace and Zosia. Zara? Ruby?' Connie thought out loud. Guy's eyes lit up.

'Zara! It means princess, and she is our Princess' Guy smiled as the little girl wrapped her hand around her Fathers.

'Zara Self' Connie grinned like a child. Guy looked down at her slightly surprised; he had expected Zara to be Zara Beauchamp, not Zara Self. It was a pleasant surprise but just an utter shock.

'Zara Self?' Guy swallowed.

'Yes, that is your last name isn't it?' Connie asked sarcastically.

'Well obviously, but I just didn't think you would…'

'She is your daughter, our child. I just hope one day I will be Self too' Connie joked as she tangled her hand with Guy's. Guy pressed his lips down on Connie's forehead and whispered.

'I promise'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hasn't he taken it a bit too far, I mean surely it was an accident' Sacha sighed as Serena filled him in n what had happened up on Darwin whilst Connie had been checking up on Elliot. Sacha knew both doctors and couldn't believe that Elliot would have done it maliciously, after all they were practically best friends, Elliot being Grace's godfather, and Connie being there at the death of Gina.

'Well that is what Mr Self is claiming. I'm not sure Mrs Beauchamp even realises what's happened' Serena sighed as she leant on the nurse's station as Sacha stood in utter shock.

'She doesn't know?' Sacha asked gobsmacked. Serena nodded.

'Things are really about to kick off… I just hope Mr Self can justify himself to her or he will not leave this hospital in one piece' Sacha said truthfully. The two doctors had not noticed their f1 walking up behind them, her ears pricking at the mention of her Father. What had he done now?

'What is My Father up to now?' Zosia sighed as she threw some paperwork on the desk and pulled out a pen from her pocket.

'You don't know? I thought It would have been around the hospital several times by now!' Sacha said shocked. Serena rolled her eyes at the man's vagueness and stepped in.

'Your Father has had Mr Hope sectioned after he pushed Mrs Beauchamp over'

'That's a bit extreme isn't it' Zosia replied raising her eyebrows.

'Not when your pregnant partner is involved. I suppose he thought he was protecting her' Sacha mumbled.

'I'm sorry, what did you just say?' Zosia asked.

'Your Father and Mrs Beauchamp… she has just given birth… you have a little sister' Sacha revealed.

'What?' Zosia asked with a croak in her voice.

'I'm sorry Dr March, I didn't realise you didn't know' Serena said apologetically. Both doctors looked down at the F1 sympathetically before the voice of Arthur was heard.

'I can't believe that your Father has had a child with THE Mrs Beauchamp Zosia! That is so exciting! Have you seen her yet? Your sister? Hannah up in NICU said she is gorgeous!' Arthur babbled on. Serena and Sacha looked at each other awkwardly knowing that Arthur was really about to put his foot in it. Zosia slowly took a deep breath before turning on her heel to face Arthur who's face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

'No I have not seen MY SISTER yet as I had no idea that she existed' Zosia huffed as she folded her arms.

'You mean you had no idea about your Father and Mrs Beauchamp?' Arthur asked in utter disbelief. Surely as the Daughter of said man, she would have had some sort on inkling of what was going on, even if she strongly disliked the man at times.

'Must have slipped his mind when he emailed me about my F2 rotations' Zosia mumbled sarcastically feeling well and truly pushed out by her own Father.

'Well maybe you should go and talk with him Dr March' Serena butted in sensibly.

'No, he can come to me for once'


	5. Chapter 5

Elliot sat alone in the side room he had been placed in and allowed all darkness to utterly consume him as the realisation hit him. He had hurt Connie, his darling Connie. The woman he had so totally adored and admired for years. The woman he would have walked the earth for. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he had got confused and scared an for a moment forgot she was one of the good guys. The guilt was all consuming and he found himself utterly speechless and unable to move. He had no anger towards Guy, he was only doing what was right for his family, in fact Elliot had become sure that the care of psychiatrists was most certainly what he needed.

'Not someone else feeling sorry for themselves' A voice called out. Elliot finally moved his eyes from the dark stain on the carpet he had been staring at, recognising the voice instantly. He had to blink several times to make sure that she didn't disappear and wasn't just a frightful illusion.

'What are you doing here?' He asked worriedly as his eyebrows knitted together through concern.

'There's this old British custom, visit you friends when they are sick' Elliot looked down for a second feeling ashamed of his self.

'I don't deserve your friendship' He replied sadly.

'3 pounds and 2 ounces' Elliot's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree as his face formed a smile.

'It's ok?'

'She, is doing fine. Zara' A photo was handed over to Elliot who looked down and saw the tiny little child, so small but so beautiful.

'You should be with her' He said gruffly trying to bite back the tears.

'She has her Father'

'She needs her Mother'

'I can see her every other day, Guy will have it all under control. It just means I can keep a better eye on you. I can do up the spare room...' her voice was soft, so unlike her. Her face matched her speech, sad and confused.

'No. I can't let you do that. You need to be with Zara. It's my fault she is here now and that she is so small. I do not deserve your love and kindness'

'Elliot it was an accident!' She exclaimed as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside him.

'It happened all the same. Besides, I have arranged to go and stay with Martha for a while' Elliot smiled sadly.

'Bu-'

'No but's . I need to go away for all of our sakes'

'Please don't go, I need you' She whispered hoarsely as she found herself close to tears, her lip was wavering and her eyes were brimming up.

'Your Daughter needs you. I'll be back eventually, it's just easier if I'm away from here' A nod came from her as tears slowly slipped all down her cheeks.

'Phone me, everyday' She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Elliot, her best friend, her enemy and confident.

'I will, I promise. Now go back to them, they need you' Elliot whispered as he let go of her hand . She slowly stood up and wiped her eyes before nodding. She moved towards the door before she turned back and grabbed hold of him and refused to to let him go. Once she got into the doorway she finally turned back around.

'Look after yourself Elliot' She stated before turning away and leaving him alone in his room.

'And you my darling Connie' He whispered as he looked down once again at the photo which Connie had placed into his hands moments before. The child was so alike Grace, so tiny and helpless, but yet so beautiful, her Mothers genes were clearly evident. He gently rubbed the ball of his thumb over the tiny girls face before lifting the photo to his lips and placing a kiss onto it

'I'm so sorry princess. So so sorry' He whispered sadly before turning and placing the photo underneath the plain white starched pillow which he had been provided with. He started to realise what a lonely world it was.


End file.
